The lowa Oncology Research Association (lORA) is a multidisciplinary consortium of nine lowa hospitals, eighteen gynecologic, medical, pediatric, radiation, and surgical oncology practices and 72 physicians. In addition to the operations office in Des Moines, the lORA has four affiliate sites located in Ames, Council Bluffs, Mason City and Ottumwa and a pediatric component located at the Blank Children's Hospital in Des Moines. The lORA has been a principal member of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) since 1979 and has secondary research base relationships with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG), Comprehensive Cancer Center Wake Forest University (CCCWFU), and the Children's Oncology Group (COG). The lORA also actively participates in other non-member research base studies through the Cancer Trials Support Unit (CTSU). The goals of lORA are: 1) Provide excellence in cancer care to patients and families through participation in high quality cancer research; 2) Support the goals and work of research bases with involvement of lORA investigators, research staff, and patient populations; 3) Increase public and professional awareness of clinical trials through community outreach efforts and collaboration with other medical providers in the community; 4) Increase accrual in cancer control studies by building on prior recruitment strategies implemented in previous cancer control/cancer prevention studies; 5) Develop strategies to increase clinical trial participation i minority groups and the underserved population in rural areas; 6) Collaborate with local health care institutions to increase participation in correlative and translational biospecimen studies.